A inevitável força da atração
by LadyL.L
Summary: Rose e Scorpius viviam como cães e gatos, não conseguiam ficar na mesma sala sem criar uma grande discussão. Todos a sua volta sabem exatamente que existe uma certa tensão quando eles estão juntos, e alguns até acreditam que seria muito fácil resolver se eles se beijassem de uma vez. Mas os dois não podem ver isso, até que fica impossível negar a atração que um sente pelo outro.
1. Trailer

**_Notas:_**

Bem obviamente nada aqui me pertence a não ser um não ser os personagens originais. Tudo o que você deseja reconhecer pertence ao incrível mundo que JK Rowling inventou ou alguma outra obra que eu possa fazer por um assistente, lido ou ouvido. Mas provavelmente isso será adicionado no início do capítulo.

**A inevitável força da atração**

**Trailer:**

**Ódio e amor podem ser face da mesma moeda:**

"Eu te odeio garoto." Suas bochechas já estavam coradas.  
"Eu é que te odeio sua sabe tudo irritante." Respondeu rindo de forma debochada.

**A razão nem sempre vem antes que o coração.**  
"O que você está fazendo." Disse ela empurrando ele.  
"Pensei que você soube-se o que é um beijo." Respondeu sorrindo. "Mais eu posso te mostrar de novo se quiser." Aproximou-se e a puxou pela nuca.  
"Isso está tão errado." Ela tenta o empurra novamente.  
"Não está, não. Esse é o certo." Puxa o rosto de encontro ao dele, a beijando novamente.

**Como será que vão resistir à oposição de seus pais?**  
"Eu não sei se e uma boa ideia isso que agente está fazendo." Mordendo os lábios de ansiedade após sua fala.  
"Não se preocupe eles terão que aceitar a gente juntos." Sussurra antes de dar um beijo na testa dela.

**Orgulho:**  
"Eu nunca vou admitir que eu amo ela."  
"Não e tão fácil negar um amor querido Scorpius."

**Último ano, hora da mudança.**  
"Eu tô cansado de ter que evitar ela." O enfrentando com uma voz firme. "Eu a amo e quero ficar com ela."  
"Como assim você a ama?"

"O que é isso na sua perna?" Disse apontando para a perna dela.  
"Nada não, só uma tatu. Por quê?"

**Uma grande atração pode realmente enfrentar a todos?**  
Não era segredo para ninguém que os dois tinham uma queda um pelo outro, ou melhor, até era, afinal de contas um não admitia nem para si e muito menos para o outro que os dois sentiam uma forte atração.

**No final será que tudo isso pode se transforma em amor?  
_A inevitável força da atração._**


	2. Prólongo

**Prólogo**

**01 de setembro de 2023 – Estação 93/4 – 10:36**

Vinte e seis anos se passaram desde o fim da última Guerra do Mundo Bruxo e o menino-que-sobreviveu finalmente derrotou Voldemort, o mais temido bruxo da época. Estamos em 2023 e o mundo bruxo vive tempos de paz e prosperidade. Muita coisa mudou novas tecnologias, novas amizades e principalmente novos amores.

Rose Weasley é uma garota que tem 17 anos e irá começar a cursa seu 7° e último ano de Hogwarts. É considerada uma aluna exemplar e não se ouviu falar de nenhuma outra bruxa tão inteligente desde que sua mãe saiu de Hogwarts. Monitora chefe, possui os cabelos vermelhos como o pai porém cheios iguais aos da mãe, assim como toda a família Weasley é uma _grifinoria_ nata.

Já Scorpius Malfoy, que também tem 17 anos e está começando a cursa seu 7° ano em Hogwarts, entretanto é um _sonserino_ que arruma confusões como um verdadeiro _grifinorio_, é inteligente e bonito, seu esporte favorito e perturbar a paz de Rose Weasley. Sempre gostou de enfrentar Rose de frente e a provoca-la até a ver perder o controle, às vezes até a levando consigo para detenções.

Ambos estão nesse momento se despedindo de seus pais para embarcarem para Hogwarts.

"Filha não se esqueça de escrever em?" Hermione abraça a filha com força. "E se for necessário obrigue seu irmão a escrever também."

"Pode deixar mãe." Rose tinha um ar risonho.

"Hugo não deixe nenhum engraçadinho chegar perto de sua irmã." O ruivo mais velho alisa o cabelo de seu filho mais novo.

"Rony." Hermione o repreendia.

"Mas é verdade não quero ver nenhum espertinho abusando da minha princesa." Rony tem um tom indignado com a esposa não ver seu ponto de vista.

Rose abraçou mais uma vez os pais, colocando toda a força e seu amor no abraço. Enquanto abraçava a sua mãe, pode ver por cima de seu ombro dois olhos acinzentados a encarando. Ela não sabia como explicar a atração que a levava a olhar naquela direção. Os olhos dele se desviaram dos dela, enquanto o mesmo se despedia de seus próprios pais, a jovem sempre acompanhou essa rotina, a família Malfoy nunca foi de demonstrar afeto, pelo menos não em público. O loiro mais novo sorriu de algo que ouviu, se aproximou da mãe dando um leve abraço e beijando seu rosto.

A cena se desenrolava de certa forma rápida, a atenção da jovem voltou para seus pais que continuavam orientando sobre algo a seu irmão. Havia certa tentação para voltar seu olhar para a família _sonserina_, mas a mesma tentou resistir ao manter o olhar em seu próprio irmão.

É claro que não conseguiu, seus olhos se voltaram para o rapaz de cabelo platinado, assim que seus olhos o alcançaram, o mesmo já a estava encarando, um sorriso em seus lábios. Rose começou a se sentir um pouco mais quente, suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo, por um momento se perguntou se estava pegando uma febre.

"ROSE! [...] Planeta terra chamando Rose." Hugo estava semi gritando em seu ouvido, a causando virar os olhos rapidamente para ele, além de dar um passo para trás se afastando dele.

"Q-que foi." Gagueja um pouco, antes de recuperar a compostura. "Por que está me gritando garoto!?"

"Será que é por que você não consegui tirar os olhos do Malfoy?" Seu irmão ironiza em uma voz mais baixa, para que seus pais não possam ouvir. O olhar da garota se dirige aos pais, que tinham seguido para conversar com a família Potter, sua temperatura aparentemente tinha conseguido cair uns dez graus.

"Cala a boca!" Seus olhos se comprimem, sua voz sai sussurrante e ameaçadora ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, tive uma grande esperança de que ele tivesse se afogado durante as férias, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu." O quinto ano dá de ombros ao terminar seu comentário, virá de costas e subir no trem. Sua irmã o segue de perto, pouco antes de abrir a porta do vagão em que seus primos se encontram, o jovem rapaz abre um sorriso para ela e sua voz é totalmente pesarosa. "Uma pena, mas quem sabe ele não acabe se afogando em uma pia durante as férias de natal. Afinal, a esperança é a última que morre." Seu tom termina de um jeito sonhador.

Com a entrada dos irmãos no vagão o mesmo estava lotado, Rose passou os olhos por quem se encontrava no mesmo, e logo reparou em Alvo, um de seus primos favoritos, sentado em um canto da cabine conversando de maneira animada com sua amiga Sophia.

O olhar de seu primo era sonhador, afinal o mesmo estava conversando com sua paixão que se originou por volta do 5° ano. Infelizmente ele não possuía a coragem para se declarar para a morena.

Lily, sua outra prima levantou rapidamente os olhos assim que a porta se abriu e apontou para o assento a seu lado, seus olhos brilhavam de animação com algo que provavelmente ela não poderia esperar para contar a Hugo, os dois sempre foram assim, como duas ervilhas em uma vagem. Principalmente se fosse para desvendar todos os mistérios que Hogwarts tinha a oferecer, e pagar o preço por quebrar as regras também.

"Ae! Como se sente a mais nova Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts?" Sua amiga do sétimo ano pergunta, como se não tivesse visto a garota boa parte do verão.

"Bem, não é como se nada realmente tivesse mudado até agora." Respondeu Rose, sentando no assento em frente de Alvo e Sophia, assim como dando um pequeno empurrão em seu irmão para conseguir mais espaço. – Só estou curiosa para saber quem irá ser monitor chefe junto comigo.

"Contanto que não seja o pequeno escorpião." Hugo parou de prestar atenção na sua animada conversa com Lilian para comentar.

A ex-diretora Minerva Mcgonagall desde que acabara a guerra achou melhor incumbir dois monitores chefes para estimular a união de casas, e ao mesmo tempo sanar os conflitos internos que vinham acontecendo no pós guerra, onde era necessária uma maior aceitação entre casas, em vez de criar um ambiente hostil para com aqueles que cometeram erros durante a guerra.

Como monitora chefe, Rose decidiu não se indispor com seu irmão e tomou um rumo diferente em sua conversa, quando deu por si, já era hora de trocar de vestes e seguir seus deveres recém designados. Oferecendo um até mais para o grupo, a menina começou a se dirigir em direção a cabine dos monitores.

"Weasley!" A voz a chamou no caminho. A jovem fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de virar em direção ao dono. "Está atrasada para a reunião dos monitores."

"Malfoy, vou ser bem clara com você, e espero que você não me faça repetir." Se aproxima do loiro debochado. "Não preciso de ninguém controlando meus horários, muito menos você, que não é meu superior."

"Mas é ai que você se engana jovem Weasley." A mão do rapaz se levanta para pegar uma mecha de cabelos da garota, mas é abatido com um leve tapa. "Como monitor chefe é meu dever fazer com que os monitores mantenham seus horários."

Rose abaixa seu olhar para o crachá de monitor chefe nas vestes do _sonserino_. "Não posso acreditar que de todas as pessoas, logo você conseguiu a honra de ser indicado para esse cargo." Sua voz é desafiadora.

O rapaz solta um riso seco. "Para você ver, e nem precisei ficar bajulando os professores para obter essa indicação, como você."

\- Bajuladora!? – Sua voz aumenta alguns decibéis, e algumas cabeças na cabine ao lado de onde estão parados se voltam em direção a eles. Scorpius os encara por um momento com um olhar frio e todos fingem que não ouviram nada.

"Bem Weasley, não sou eu que fico levantando a mão ansiosamente a qualquer pergunta que um dos professores faz."

Soltando um pequeno rosnado a menina empurra o loiro para o lado. "Malfoy sai da minha frente!"

"Ihh está estressadinha cabelo de fogo?" Provoca com uma voz debochada.

"Por que tu não vai ver se eu estou na esquina garoto?"

"Não, obrigado. Prefiro ficar te admirando daqui mesmo." O menino começa a seguir logo atrás dela. Soltando uma pequena risada. "E isso que eu gosto em você Weasley, nunca um momento de rotina." Sussurra para si, e a jovem decidiu ignorar.

Os dois monitores chefes acabam entrando um após o outro na cabine dos monitores, a primeira com o rosto vermelho, o segundo com um olhar convencido.


	3. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1  
PONTO DE VISTA DE SCORPIUS**

**01 de setembro de 2023 – Expresso de Hogwarts – 13:55**

Faz mais de dois anos que observo com mais atenção aquela Weasley sabe tudo irritante. Hoje não posso negar que sinto uma forte atração por ela, o que a um ano atrás me negava de maneira pertinente a admitir, chegava a irritá-la só para ver se ao ver o 'pior' lado dela, seria possível deixar de me sentir encantado por ela, mas isso não aconteceu e pior eu acabei ficando cada dia mais atraído por ela.

Toda vez que ela ficava irritada com uma ação minha, mais bonita e atraente ela parecia. Todo mundo sabia o quanto ela era cobiçada na escola, mas apesar disso a própria parecia não notar os meninos rastejando atrás dela. Seus cabelos cor de fogo era a marca de que era uma Weasley autentica, mas o que mais me chamava a atenção, era seu olhar penetrante e cortante que parecia enxergar no fundo da minha alma quando nos cruzávamos nossos olhares.

Seus olhos azuis apesar de me fascinar, acabavam me causando um certo receio de me aproximar dela, as vezes tinha a impressão que ao me olhar ela podia ver através de mim, observando minha alma e alguém que nem eu mesmo conhecia direito.

Vou confessar, que não sou o cara mais legal do mundo, para ela eu sou o garoto mais galinha que ela já teve o desprazer de conhecer. Nossa implicância vem desde que cruzamos no corredor no trem na nossa primeira viagem para Hogwarts. Sem querer ela esbarrou em mim, infelizmente eu possuía um grande nível de arrogância, que ainda tem muitos resquícios até hoje, acabei reagindo mal, a menosprezando e fazendo ironias.

Nossos pais nos instigaram desde muitos jovens a ser assim. Uma guerra constante entre a família Malfoy e a Weasley, que vem muito antes de sequer imaginar estar vivos. Essa rixa constante perdurou, sendo possível ver entre mim e os outros membros em sua família de maneira fragrante. Meu pai não pode deixar de zombar um pouco quando um dos Weasley é mencionado.

E esses são alguns dos motivos pelos quais sempre tentei afastar ela de meus pensamentos. Entretanto cada dia mais chego à conclusão que a melhor forma de realmente deixar de pensar nela é saciar esse meu desejo proibido.

A minha frente Rose caminhava, e meus olhos não pode deixar de seguir seus movimentos, a forma como seus cabelos balançavam a medida que ela dava um passo, seus ombros erguidos em uma postura desafiante, e a maneira como seus quadris se mexem durante o seu caminhar e o cheiro de seu shampoo que flutua em minha direção. Parece uma tortura a ter tão perto e não poder sequer encostar nela era algo que a cada dia me deixava mais frustrado. O único modo de poder me aproximar dela é a provocando, a fazendo ficar tão próxima de mim, mesmo ela não percebendo que provavelmente chegou muito mais perto do que ela queria, e eu fazendo um esforço enorme para não puxa-la para mim e a beijar.

Paramos em frente a cabine dos monitores. Sempre considerei a monitoria como um dever chato, e que ocupa muito do meu tempo. Mas além do prestigio, se encaixar bem no meu currículo, ser monitor chefe tinha inúmeras vantagens, sendo uma delas ter um quarto só para mim. Chega de outros rapazes fazendo barulho até altas horas, sem piadas bestas, e principalmente, nenhum colega praticando o feitiço _aguamenti_ em mim nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Rose abriu a porta com um pequeno estrondo, dentro da cabine ainda não havia ninguém. Suspirando, a mesma simplesmente se sentou em um dos bancos, logo fixando seu olhar para fora da janela. Fechei lentamente a porta e me sentei de frente para ela, meus olhos seguiram diretamente para ela, observando suas expressões faciais. Seu cabelo parecia uma pequena bagunça, estando alvoraçado por mais que ela fizesse um esforço para manter ele longe dos seus olhos, sua face ainda estava vermelha de nosso pequeno embate, e a mesma estava mordendo seus lábios. Rose nunca foi vaidosa, nunca gostando de se enfeitar como as outras meninas, mas ela não precisava, ela já era linda. Seus olhos começaram a comprimir.

"Algum problema Malfoy?" Sua voz era fria ao abrir a boca após alguns minutos de mim a encarando. Seus olhos permaneceram ainda na janela, como se ela estivesse contemplando a paisagem, e a mesma a estivesse de alguma forma a irritando.

"Nenhum." Dei a resposta mais simples que veio a minha cabeça. Naquele momento não me importava que ela percebesse a direção de meus olhos, ou minhas intenções.

"Então por que não para de me encarar?" Os olhos dela ainda estavam fixos na paisagem, como se fosse reflexivo a mesma saber o que eu estava fazendo sem precisar realmente me olhar, suas bochechas estavam começando a adquirir uma tonalidade mais avermelhada.

"Porque não consigo desviar meu olhar de você." Escapa de meus lábios antes de que eu possa realmente pensar no que falar. Seu rosto automaticamente se mudou em minha direção, agora sim um pleno rubor aparecia em suas bochechas.

A beleza ruiva só ficou me encarando de forma atônica. E ficamos assim pelos próximos minutos, nos encarando, contemplando um ao outro, sem palavras, sem discussões mesquinhas, apenas nos observando. Seu olhar me fazia me sentir uma pessoa totalmente desnudada, sem nenhuma defesa ou ataque.

* * *

**PONTO DE VISTA DE ROSE**

**01 de setembro de 2023 – Expresso de Hogwarts – 14:03**

Ao entrarmos na cabine segui imediatamente em direção ao banco e me encostei um pouco a janela. Embora a paisagem não fosse diferente da que assistia todo ano, naquele momento era a coisa mais interessante no mundo. Mas mesmo sem olhar, podia sentir o olhar dele em cima de mim, tentei permanecer firme o ignorando, mas após cinco minutos do olhar dele fixo em mim, comecei a me sentir irritada.

"Algum problema Malfoy?" Soltei não aguentando mais ele parado me observando.

"Nenhum." Sua resposta veio quase como um murmúrio suave, que apesar de ser baixo, mas o silencio que nos encontrávamos tornou muito fácil compreender.

"Então por que não para de me encarar?" Me segurei para não direcionar meu olhar a ele, seu silencio era muito estranho, tão estranho que estava me perturbando.

"Porque não consigo desviar meu olhar de você." Suas palavras são seguidas de um suspiro de surpresa, que parece que ele não queria soltar.

Meus olhos imediatamente seguiram em direção a ele, o rubor que eu já imaginava que estava surgindo em minha face, se aprofundou imediatamente. Seus olhos cinzas pareciam quase assustados, mas também havia alguma outra coisa, algo que me atraia a permanecer o encarando. Por um momento pude contemplar a beleza dele, não a beleza física que mesmo eu não era cega para não ver, mas o rapaz que não era um idiota, que tirava boas notas e que quando ninguém estava observando era gentil e educado.

Seu olhar parecia tentar me desvendar. O que acho difícil de ocorrer, porque infelizmente nem eu ainda me entendo completamente. Ainda me encontro perdida tentando sair da sombra da minha mãe, e ao mesmo tempo tentando me destacar por meus próprios méritos, sendo a melhor aluna, a mais inteligente do meu ano, me tornando monitora-chefe, evitando encrencas e sempre obedecendo os meus pais, com um grande medo de decepciona-los se saísse um pouco da linha.

A rixa entre Weasley's e Malfoy's são tão antigas que se remete a antes do meu nascimento, provavelmente antes do nascimento de papai. Olhando para meu 'rival' a minha frente, volto meus pensamentos para as vezes que surgem de simplesmente largar tudo para o alto, seguir meus desejos que não tenho coragem nem de confessar para minha melhor amiga.

Se não fosse nossa disputa juvenil, eu poderia talvez admitir que o garoto a minha frente possui olhos incrivelmente belos, e um bom maxilar, mas toda essa beleza se esvai quando se junta aos irmãos Zabine, querendo se amostrar para as pessoas a sua volta, provando que é o ser mais gostoso que já pisou na terra, que é uma honra sequer ter uma palavra dele dirigida a você.

E ao pensar sobre esse lado ruim dele, fica muito difícil definir quem é o verdadeiro Scorpius, o rapaz gentil e amável que as vezes sai quando quase ninguém está olhando, ou o verdadeiro idiota que se achava a encarnação de Adônis. Talvez fosse os dois, se misturando em uma grande armadilha que encantam jovens inocentes e crédulas. Uma pena para ele que não sou nenhum dos dois.

"Não cansa de me olhar?" Meu tom é provocante.

"Pelo jeito você também não."Sua voz sai sarcástica. "Mas não posso lhe culpar por não conseguir desviar os olhos de mim." Sua voz saiu em um tom de brincadeira agora.

"Está tentando me provocar?" E embora tenha desviado meu olhar novamente para a paisagem, minhas palavras saíram de forma lúdica.

"De forma nenhuma, só quero te olhar."

"E por que motivos você iria querer ficar me olhando?" as palavras saíram arrastadas da minha boca.

"Porque... te acho linda." Suas palavras saem como um sopro, rolo meus olhos novamente e viro para o encarar. "Quero dizer, bem, não tem mais nada para olhar nesse espaço, e você não é nada mau para se olhar em comparação com a cabine." Com a velocidade que ele estava falando, tive que repassar o final de suas palavras duas vezes em minha mente para entender completamente o sentido.

Bufei por um segundo, e soltei um riso de escárnio. Fazia um bom tempo que nos dois não ficávamos sozinhos em algum lugar, tinha quase me esquecido de como era seu jeito nervoso, poderia até me arriscar a chamar de fofo a forma como ele se enrolava, tentando afastar suas inseguranças quando estávamos a sós. Abri um sorriso com isso.

"Seu sorriso é lindo." Sua voz acaba saindo como se ele estivesse sem folego, me senti por um momento desconcertada com a forma como seu olhar se intensificou, eles encaravam meus lábios com um olhar desejoso.

Mexi no meu cabelo, o colocando atrás da orelha, dei uma risada sem graça. "Obrigada. Hoje por acaso é o dia que Scorpius Malfoy decidiu ser um pouco gentil?" Sua postura assume uma determinação diferente quando ouve minhas palavras.

"Não! Hoje é o dia em que finalmente decidi aceitar meus sentimentos por você." Seu tom era sério e firme, um arrepio passou por mim com suas palavras.

"E quais seriam esses supostos sentimentos? Inveja, raiva, talvez ciúme?" Meu coração bate a mil por hora, e suas palavras despertaram em mim lembranças de todas as implicâncias que ele cometeu comigo nos últimos anos.

"Para falar a verdade, não sei bem como explicar isso." Ele parecia aflito agora, seu olhar se desvio para seus sapatos.

"Por que não tenta falar, e talvez isso ajude?"

"Sei lá, as vezes sinto muita raiva de você, por você ser filha de quem é, ou principalmente quando te vejo com outros garotos..." Seu rosto assume uma tonalidade avermelhada, e tenho que me conter para não falar alguns desaforos para ele. "e outras vezes, só quero estar perto de você, nem que seja através de provocações bobas, que te façam me notar." Ele solta um sorriso meio depreciativo e depois os levanta para se encontrar com os meus. "A realidade é que por mais que tente te evitar, continuo sentindo essa forte atração que me puxa em sua direção."

"Então é isso que você sente por mim?" Levanto uma de minhas sobrancelhas. "Atração?"

"É!" Balança a cabeça de maneira enfática, para reafirmar seu ponto.

Solto uma grande gargalhada, paro para pegar ar e volto a rir. "Então o grande Scorpius Malfoy, que vive infernizando a minha vida a anos, que sempre disse me repugnar, agora diz que está atraído por mim, uma mestiça, uma traidora de sangue?"

Seu olhar fica magoado por um momento, antes de ser tomado por uma irritação. "Você não consegue parar por um instante de ser tão... tão..."

"Sonserina? Devo dizer que aprendi com o melhor." Ergo meu queixo em desafio.

"Dá para ver que houve um grande erro na hora da seleção." Existe um tom de indignação em suas palavras.

"O que você esperava? Nos últimos seis anos, tudo que você pode fazer foi desfazer de mim toda vez que um dos seus amiguinhos estava perto de você. E agora... agora depois de tudo... você quer que EU acredite nessa sua ladainha?" Me levanto e me ponho a toda minha altura.

O sonserino se levanta também e se aproxima de mim. "Eu sinto muito, mas era o esperado de nós, um Weasley e um Malfoy, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Como eu iria me ajoelhar a seus pés, e pedir para ficar com você quando existe tão mais do que a nossa história?"

"Então por que está fazendo isso agora?" Sussurro frustrada.

"Porque não aguento mais!" Sua voz está rouca, ao mesmo tempo dá mais um passo à frente quase colando seu corpo ao meu. "Parece que se eu continuar tentando resistir a esse sentimento vou ficar louco!"

Sua mão se levanta para alisar meu rosto, seu toque é mais suave do que esperava. E antes que eu perceba estou fechando meus olhos, o cheiro de sua colônia atinge meu sentido olfativo, minhas mãos instintivamente se foram para o peito dele, eu posso sentir seu coração batendo de maneira acelerada. Senti como se não tivesse mais voz, sua mão começou a seguir em direção ao meu pescoço, e a outra seguiu para a minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto dele. Quase não havia espaço entre nossos rostos agora. Meus olhos se abriram para encontrar os dele encarando meus lábios, e lentamente subindo para meus olhos, antes de retornar o olhar para os lábios novamente.

Aos poucos sua boca foi se aproximando de mim. Imediatamente, meus olhos se arregalaram, fiz um movimento para me afastar, mas meu corpo parecia feito de gelatina, não havia forças nele. Seus lábios encostaram suavemente nos meus, isso é até que um barulho na porta da cabine, finalmente me despertou do meu torpor e consegui o empurrar, ele caiu para trás em direção ao banco.

"Atrapalho?" Uma voz profunda pergunta. Sinto ficar gelada, antes de virar meu olhar para o rapaz moreno alto, com cabelos pretos com uma quantidade generosa de gel para faze-los ficarem espetados, seus olhos castanhos escuro olhava para a cena de forma engraçada, seus olhos seguiram para mim, e em seguida na direção de Scorpius.

'Alex!" Minha voz sai como um pequeno gritinho, pigarreio tentando controlar minha voz. Meus olhos seguem em direção ao loiro que estava alisando as próprias costas e fazendo uma careta, seria cômico, se não fosse uma situação tão estressante.

"Perdi alguma coisa?" Sua voz não tem mais o tom brincalhão que sempre o acompanha quando fala comigo.

"Hum.. não. Só Malfoy, sendo Malfoy." Aliso meu cabelo, e me aproximo dele. "Você está atrasado."

"Pelo jeito cheguei exatamente na hora certa." Seu olhar está em Scorpius agora, o mesmo começou a se levantar, e seguia em minha direção, quando ele pensou em segurar meu braço, Alex interferiu retirando a mão dele. "Esse é o primeiro e último aviso que te dou Malfoy, essas implicâncias, palhaçadas e gracinhas com a Rose acabam agora."

O loiro se colocou na sua altura máxima, mesmo que ele assim ele ainda só ficava na altura do nariz do moreno, sua voz era de pedra quando finalmente conseguiu se pronunciar. "E mesmo? E quem você pensa que é para interferir nas minhas interações com a sabe-tudo?"

"Quem eu sou?" Sua voz é clara e arrogante. "Eu sou o namorado dela."

"Namorado?" Os olhos do sonserino se comprimem, antes de se virar para mim, buscando uma confirmação. Engulo a saliva com pesar.

* * *

**Nota final:** Comentários são apreciados ... seja sobre críticas construtivas ou elogios.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Nota da autora:** Então, finalmente terminei de editar o capitulo, acabei fazendo muitas modificações. E estamos só na página 31 de 220, então provavelmente essa história terá grandes modificações.

Como essa história foi escrita antes de Crianças Amaldiçoadas haverá grandes divergências. Sem contar que ao meu gosto alguns personagens ficaria melhor assim para melhor contexto desta história.

Caso haja alguma dúvida, ou percebam algum tipo de erro, por favor me comuniquem, a é provavelmente se passarem pelo primeiro capitulo, provavelmente irão ver algumas correções que acabei fazendo para alinhar com o que se seguirá na trama.

Eu também criei a ficha técnica com os personagens em meu computador para ficar mais fácil acompanhar, se algum de vocês desejarem, posso colocar aqui caso alguém solicite nos comentários. E por falar nisso, sou péssima para descrever fisicamente os personagens, mas sempre imaginei fisicamente a Rose, como a Emma Robert quando fica morena/ruiva naquele filme: Garotas Mimadas e o Scorpius como o Alex Pettyfer neste mesmo filme.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**PONTO DE VISTA DE SCORPIUS**

**01 de setembro de 2023 - Expresso de Hogwarts - 14:21**

Um ar de confusão pode aparecer quando as palavras saíram da boca desse corvinal. Passando meus olhos em direção a Rose, pude sentir um desconforto, mas a mesma não estava negando a declaração de apanhador da casa das águias. Passei rapidamente por minha cabeça e ouvi algum boato deles dois namorando, ou até mesmo já vi dois conversando além do horário da monitoria, mas não me vem nada na cabeça.

Puxei meu braço de distancia do rapaz e ajeitei minhas vestes. Rose agora olhava para as unhas unhas, um pequeno rubor enfeitava suas bochechas. Lentamente subiu seus olhos em direção a Alex e suspirou.

"Não que eu deva alguma explicação Malfoy, mas Alex e eu começamos a namorar durante o verão." Sua voz é baixa e resoluta.

"Ah?" Soltei por um segundo, antes dos meus olhos mudarem de outro para outro. Pensar que eu poderia me atrasar em tomar uma decisão sobre essa garota. Composto minhas mãos e olho para casal, o rapaz seguiu para o lado de Rose e começou a afagar seu ombro, para que eles vissem juntos já pudessem sentir um mal estar no meu estomago. Recompus rapidamente e virei meus olhos para longe deles, seguidos ou mais rápidos que pude para longe da cabine sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Minha vontade era ficar com raiva, até ficar rouco, mas por agora me contento em ficar ou mais longe possível deles. Continue caminhando ou o mais rápido que você pode direcionar a última cabine, onde sabia que meus amigos estavam planejando. Quando abre uma porta com certa truculência, toda a conversa e os riscos são parados, provavelmente todos eles podem sentir o meu mau humor.

Olhei para Oliver e Mariah Zabine, Julie Orleans e Raphael Smith, seus olhares eram questionadores, minha visão se julgava Julie, um doce Julie que por algum motivo estranho se junta a sonserinos como se fossem uma de nós; era uma pessoa que confiava e muitas vezes usava a razão quando não queria, e principalmente a garota que sempre estava disposta a ser doada quando precisava. Lentamente siga em direção a Julie, sente-se ao lado dela, cole nossos corpos, olhe-se bem fundo em seus olhos e abra-os nos lábios, comecei a me aproximar quase na câmera lenta, quando estava quase beijando acabado soprando "faz isso parar "em um baixo sussurro que não acho que nem mesmo ela conseguiu ouvir.

Um beijo por alguns instantes lentamente, mas o sentimento ruim na boca do meu estomago não tinha me deixado, nem os pensamentos na minha cabeça, como muitas vezes outras vezes ocorrem quando nós dois terminamos as vezes algumas vezes, os meus olhos são um momento e quase possível sentir algumas gotas querendo escorrer. Com uma agitação me afastei dela.

Pude sentir os olhos de todos na cabine em mim, mas você pode ver as órbitas castanhos na minha frente, que não possuíam nenhum julgamento, por um momento pensado que vi alguma pena ali e acabei desviando ou olhando.

"Perdemos alguma coisa?" Raphael quebra o clima constrangedor que ocorre nesse espaço confinado.

Rafael é um dos meus amigos mais novos, apesar de nos conhecermos desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, não realmente estabeleceu uma amizade até o terceiro ano, quando ambos entramos no tempo de quadribol, por sermos os dois novos episódios que criamos um elo, que mais tarde se tornou uma bela amizade. Ele é um rapaz alto, mais alto que eu menos, possui cabelos pretos e usa muito gel para aqueles que não estão parados, sua pele é pálida como um vampiro, e seus olhos azuis acabam sendo exibidos pelo delineador que insiste em usar, possuindo um visual mais emo.

Sacudir a cabeça levemente e dobrar, sem oferecer maiores explicações. "Queria ver se o beijo da Ju era potente ou suficiente para curar a minha dor de cabeça." Cruze os braços e depois de um momento de silêncio simplesmente pronunciado. Espero gozar, mas ninguém parece querer dizer nada.

Passo meus olhos pelos outros integrantes, e posso ver que Oliver me encara com uma expressão fechada, suas mãos estão em punhos firmes fechados. Seu olhar voltou para uma janela. Desde muito pequeno me lembrando de Oliver e Mariah, ambos viviam na minha casa e eu neles. Nossos pais eram colegas, e por esse motivo acabamos presos na vida um outro desde então.

Ele é um rapaz mais baixo do que eu, por volta de 1,69, seus cabelos são castanhos curtos, seus olhos são um tom de mel, sua pele tem um tom morena caramelada, seu tempo passa preferido é jogar xadrez e praticar aritmancia em seu tempo livre. Seu temperamento muitas vezes beira entre zumbi e frio, mas ele sempre foi mantido em todos os lugares até agora, mesmo quando tira o sarro de nós por não ter ouvido a voz da 'razão' que ele insiste no ser.

Ao seu lado, sua irmã estava olhando para Julie, buscando algo com o olhar, não posso dizer se conseguiu ou não o que queria. Mariah ao contrário de seu irmão era totalmente aberto e comunicativo, muitas vezes brincava com ela dizendo que ela optou pela carreira política como a escola, ela conhece pessoas de quatro cantos na escola, e mais ainda, ela não conhece, de alguma forma forma a conhecia. E como diferenças não foram incluídas por ai, fisicamente, elas também não eram muito parecidas, seus olhos eram um tom verde esmeralda e sua pele era um tom preto mais fraco, mas muito mais escuro que Oliver, seus cabelos eram pretos e pretos atualmente ela cortava em um estilo Chanel que realmente se adapta ao rosto dela, fazendo um parecer até mesmo um pouco mais velho do que ela é.

Eu virei para um lufana ao meu lado novamente e puxado para um abraço, antes de sussurrar um pedido de desculpas em seu ouvido, ela apenas concordou e não me afastou. Minhas mãos seguirão abertas para seus longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos, poderem abraçar ela me proporcionarão mais conforto do que o beijo final. Ela provavelmente é a minha melhor amiga, sempre compreensiva e leal, mesmo quando faz burradas.

Uma história de como uma lufana acabou no meio de quatro cobras sempre parece engraçada para mim, mas você pode gravar uma confusão na metade de nós nos metemos. Respiro fundo e balanço na cabeça também grava ou desativa o que ocorre quando alguém que não está acostumado a ver todos juntos nas observações.

"Então ...? Vamos ouvir uma explicação do motivo de você voltar com uma dor de cabeça, quando sair alegre daqui para uma reunião dos monitores?" Mariah tem um tom contundente e curioso.

"Provavelmente não." Minhas palavras são simples, e a garota a minha frente revira os olhos.

"E você não teve que comparar uma reunião de monitoria, já que você é o monitor chefe?" Raphael pergunta de um jeito zombeteiro.

Solto um grunhido colocando uma mão na cabeça, antes de dar o apoio. "Vou dizer que não estava me sentindo bem e espero que Cobye me passe ou que passou na reunião quando falar com ela mais tarde."

"Começando o ano mal! Nem começou o ano escolar e já está faltando às reuniões." A voz de Oliver parecia feita de gelo e seu olhar ainda estava congelado.

"Não irá acontecer novamente." Murmuro contra a minha vontade, uma verdadeira dor de cabeça estava começando a surgir como pensar, como mentiras que são necessárias para explicar minha ausência em um evento importante.

Um silêncio cai sobre o lugar, até que um brilho passe pelas orbes da morena de Chanel, sempre surja quando ela se lembre de algo muito atraente que queria nos contar, seu sorriso sempre me lembra uma expressão de gato que vem ou canário.

"Então, saibaam da última?" Ela começa lentamente a contar. "Aparentemente, a princesinha Grifinoria está oficialmente namorando ou rapaz mais gostoso do Corvinal."

Meu rosto ficou fechado, ou o meu peito ficou com força total. Senti Julie me olhando, e acabei virando meu olhar em direção a porta da cabine, para não ter que encarar ninguém ali.

"Ambos foram vistos juntos na festa de Alison, não apenas com as mãos dadas, como também se pegando em um canto da casa." A irmã Zabine continuou.

"Será que é amor? Ela nunca parecia notar nenhum garoto até agora, estava começando a pensar que ela era jogava para outra hora." Rafael entrou na gozação, fazendo três dos cinco integrantes do vagão rir.

Senti uma mão alisando meu pescoço, antes da voz da menina de preto e ouro falar. "Por favor, gente vamos mudar de assunto, nem começamos o ano e já temos acesso a uma estrela da Grifinoria? O fascínio que quase toda a escola tem por ela me cansa." Veio em meu socorro.

Os outros podem ser alterados, mas por fim decididos alterar para assuntos mais moderados sobre o que ocorreu no fim do verão de cada um.

* * *

**PONTO DE VISTA DE ROSA**

**01 de setembro de 2023 - Expresso de Hogwarts - 14:23**

Senti os braços de Alex passarem pela minha cintura, assim como a porta se fecha. Soltei um suspiro, fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes, aproveitando a proximidade dele, antes de me virar para ele e olhar em seu rosto. Sua expressão era, ou seja, por um momento estranho, ou monitore a minha frente sempre que um dos garotos mais alegres que já conheci, quem sempre faz uma piada ou outro com o intuito de divertir como pessoas. Foi por esse motivo que decidi ter uma chance de termos um relacionamento, por ser um cara tão legal.

Sua mão retirou um cabelo mexicano do meu rosto, antes de iniciar uma conversa que eu realmente não sabia se queria. "Então ... o que realmente aconteceu?"

Solte um grande suspiro, mas antes de começar a me explicar a porta da cabine aberta novamente, desta vez o professor Neville adentrou a porta, seu olhar curioso segue para a posição em que Alex e eu nos mostramos, lentamente nos afastados e sentimos um do lado do outro em um dos assentos.

Professor Neville era responsável por apresentar as regras e realizar as reuniões com os monitores, exibir as instruções, assim como os deveres iriam ou com qualquer indício de conduta ou aplicação de punição, também para quem se dirige quando deseja fazer qualquer coisa sobre um dos monitores.

Ele se senta no banco oposto ao nosso, e inicia algumas anotações em uma espécie de prancheta e com pergaminho. Ficamos todos em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Parece que os monitores desse ano decidiram que todos se atrasam juntos, não serão considerados um atraso." Brinca conosco, solto uma risada forçada, qualificada Alex se junta, mas em seguida ou silenciado constrangedor permanece.

"Como estão seus pais Rose?" O professor tenta quebrar o gelo novamente, sua voz é quase paternalista. Engulo em seco antes de responder.

"Eles estão bem." Minha resposta sai curta, mas meu cérebro estava no painel.

"Que bom. Faz um tempo que não vejo eles." Me mexo desconfortavelmente no banco.

"Provavelmente por mamãe está ocupada com sua candidatura à ministra, e papai por está instalando uma nova filial da loja na França. Além disso, nenhum último número parece que Hugo tem sossegado bem mais. Evitando que seja necessário que qualquer um deles escola. " Encontro finalmente minha voz, e inicio um discurso um tanto nervoso.

"Realmente Hugo me surpreendeu, mas provavelmente isso deu mais responsabilidade como tempo de Grifinoria." Um tom de humor na fala do professor.

"Ele provavelmente não quer arriscar, é expulso do tempo, ou é proibido jogar, como mamãe promete se receber mais uma convocação na escola, como aconteceu a dois anos." Finalmente comecei a relaxar um pouco mais.

Nossa conversa acabou tendo fim ali, porque os poucos monitores foram entrando em uma cabine estendida, como se realmente tivessem sido programados para entrar juntos.

"Bem, parece que falta o Sr. Malfoy para iniciar nossa reunião." Dessa vez, o professor estava de pé, olhando para o rosto de todos os alunos.

"Senhor, o encontrei mais cedo, e o mesmo parecia não estar se sentindo muito bem." Todos os olhares caíram sobre mim, principalmente Alex, que com força no olhar, eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando. "Talvez seja melhor iniciar uma reunião sem ele." Terminei com pressa.

"Se assim for, então iniciaremos uma reunião, solicitaremos que um de vocês passe como informações sobre esta reunião para ele, e o mesmo que ver falar comigo mais tarde nesta noite, ou se direcionar para enfermaria." Havia um pequeno consentimento dos novos monitores, os mais velhos só podem ser observados por um momento antes de dedicar sua atenção ao professor e as regras de conduta, deveres e maneiras de abordar os problemas que ocorrem durante o ano.

Meus pensamentos acabaram se desviando no meio do caminho, seguindo na direção como palavras de Malfoy, agora que não estava mais na cabeça quente, suas palavras alcançadas outros patamares. Ainda posso sentir ou tocar os lábios deles sobre os meus. Sacudi um pouco minha cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, ele estava apenas fazendo mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro me sacudindo, rapidamente virei meu rosto em direção a quem chamava meu nome, ali estava Alex, seu rosto tinha uma pequena careta. "Rose, vamos ... quase todo mundo já foi." Olhando para uma cabine, você pode ver que realmente está sendo enviado, e outros três novos alunos conversando com o professor Longbottom. "A reunião já acabou."

"Hum ..." Pigarreei. "Certo". Seguimos normalmente para um cabine, sua mão pegando minha, me assustou por um momento, mas em seguida segui com segurei com firmeza e dei um sorriso frágil para ele. Somos um casal relativamente novo, então não sei realmente como eu me comporto com ele, poderia sentir certo constrangimento, e não sabia muito bem o que falar com ele, isso nunca aconteceu conosco, quando éramos tão amigos que eles sabem sobre tudo e sobre nada.

Finalmente chegamos à cabine onde meus pais estavam. Nossas mãos estavam ainda grudadas uma vez em outra, e o lugar parou em silêncio assim que entramos. Os olhos de Hugo estavam grudados em nossas mãos, pensando em soltar um olhar desafiador para ele, mas acabaram soltando a mão do moreno ao meu lado.

"Acho que a maioria de vocês já conhece, mas é apresentada novamente para vocês, como Alexandre Stoner, monitor da Corvinal." Como duas meninas deram um conjunto rápido, seguido de um risco nervoso, já os dois rapazes acabaram se acenando com a cabeça. Sofia mudou rapidamente de lugar para o lado de Hugo, e abriu um lugar para me enviar ao lado de Alvo, sendo seguida por Alex.

"Então ..." Comecei após um silêncio constrangedor. "Vocês viram o Louis ou a Lucy por ai?"

"Não, provavelmente devem estar com seus amigos em outras cabines, você sabe como eles são. Seria mais fácil você ter visto eles no caminho, porque eles aparecem aqui." Lílian tinha um tom brincalhão, apesar de nenhum de nós ser tão próximo a dois, os mesmos acabados sempre sendo um pouco mimados por serem os primos caçulas. Não era surpresa que eles não gostassem de ficar com nenhum de nós no início do ano, quando não pudessem fazer mais o trocador de cartas com seus amigos durante o verão.

"Então Potter, pronto para perder uma taça esse ano para nós de novo?" A voz do Corvinal é brincalhona. Dá para ver que ele está tentando provocar meu primeiro.

"Até parece, um Lufa-Lufa esse ano está com os melhores jogadores. Essa taça já está sem papo." Ri o moreno de olhos verdes.

"Não adianta nem sonhar Alvo, a Grifinoria vai levar a taça esse ano novo." Hugo entrou na conversa, como o tempo passou, ou mesmo o mesmo grande orgulho em suas conquistas.

"Que nada". Alex abanou a mão em sinal de pouca fé nas palavras de Hugo. "Um Corvinal vai vir com tudo esse ano, é o terceiro ano consecutivo com os mesmos jogadores, estamos na melhor forma. Essa taça já não tem papo."

"Não se ..." Meu irmão pode optar por discutir junto com os outros dois meninos sobre o esporte.

As meninas e eu rolamos nossos olhos e soltamos pequenos risos. Após dez minutos após a conversa, já me senti ouvir o quadribol e quais foram as melhores jogadas da temporada passada.

"Certo pessoal, vamos esperar para ver qual será o melhor horário no campo ao logotipo do ano, agora vamos mudar um pouco de assunto sim!" Puxei a mão do meu namorado para encaixar na minha. "Alex, sobre a monitoria ..." Recebai, mas fui logo cortada pelo meu irmão.

"Que intimidade em ..." Seu tom é sarcástico e sinto que era uma boa alfinetada.

"Você não tem outra coisa para fazer além de ficar prestando atenção na minha conversa?" Faço uma cara feia para ele, e voltei meus olhos para o corvinal ignorando meu irmãozinho pedindo atenção. "Em fim, Alex, como eu estava dizendo, ou o que aconteceu na reunião da monitoria?"

"Eu percebi." O rapaz se volta para mim, coloca um cabelo mexicano atrás do ouvido. "Você passou por uma reunião quase toda distante, tem alguma relação com o que vi antes de começar?"

"O que houve pouco antes da reunião começar?" Hugo perguntou, me fazendo perceber que não conseguiríamos privacidade para conversar ali.

"Não seja intrometido Hugo!" Lily gritou com o rapaz, e usa um pequeno belisco no braço.

"Ai, isso dói sabia?" Meu irmão começa a esfregar onde minha prima ou abertura.

"Para ser tão curioso então!" Minha prima o pós no lugar.

"Não se preocupe, quando chegarmos a Hogwarts podemos conversar sobre isso, ok?" Seguro seu rosto e um pequeno beijo na sua bochecha.

"Certo, agora é a minha vez de fazer a ronda." Ele se levanta e ajeita suas vestes. "A sua acontece daqui a meia hora."

"Obrigada!" O puxa em direção ao meu rosto e deposita um pequeno selinho em seus lábios. Ele sorri para mim, antes de sair da cabine.

"Que inferno foi isso?" Hugo soltou logo após Alex deixar uma cabine, o arquivo com os olhos.

"Hugo, tenho certeza de que você sabe o que é um selinho ... Megan se beijou no ano passado em um armário de vassouras, e recebeu uma retenção de três dias aos dois." Suas orelhas ficaram instantaneamente vermelhas.

"E papai por um caso sabe que você anda distribuindo selinhos por ai?" Insiste em me tirar a paciência.

"Mamãe sabe quem você levou Rosalie Anderson para seu quarto durante o verão quando nenhum de nós estava em casa?" Isso é o que você precisa, além de todo o seu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Hum ... vocês estão saindo há quanto tempo?" Alvo pergunta um tanto incerto.

"Desde a metade do último ano letivo." Me levanto lentamente. "Decidimos começar a namorar no início do verão." Saio da cabine, e pisco em direção a Sofia, que sorrir para mim. Decida conferir onde estão meus outros itens, e talvez encontrar outros amigos ao longo do trem.

* * *

**PONTO DE VISTA DA AUTORA**

O restante da viagem seguiu tão normal quanto possível tanto para Rose, quanto Escorpião, duas vezes ou mais para observar um monitora passar pelo corredor, mas logo desviava o olhar, em algum momento foi descoberto os outros que sua dor de cabeça era tão grande que ele precisou tirar um cochilo, e assim passou ou restou da viagem, em um limbo entre o sono e seus pensamentos caóticos que ainda são assombrados.

Já Rose, seguiu em busca de seus primeiros números, encontrando Louis em uma cabine cheia de quarto anos da Corvinal, e logo depois Lucy, com alguns membros de várias casas do terceiro ano em outra cabine. Seu caminho se cruza algumas vezes com Alex, mas nunca realmente com tempo ou suficiente para dois trocarem mais do que algumas palavras. A ruiva acabou evitando a cabine no seu irmão estava, optando por misturar com alguns alunos do Lufa-lufa e Corvinal que às vezes estudava em conjunto na biblioteca.

Quando escureceu os alunos experimentados a mudar seus vestes, e não faltou muito para chegar à estação de Hogsmead. Os alunos ouvem a voz do Hagrid chamando os alunos do primeiro ano para se dirigirem a ele, alguns dos monitores executados uma última inspeção no trem, antes de se dirigirem para carruagens.

Malfoy não deseja mais esbarrar novamente com nenhum Weasley seguiu com seus amigos assim que podem ser direcionados como carruagens, Cobye fez sinal para a plataforma quando viu, pedindo para se aproximar dela, mas o mesmo fez um sinal de que falaria depois com ela, apesar de ter feito uma careta, uma menina não seguiu atrás dele.

Rose pegou uma das últimas carruagens combinadas com outros três monitores, dois deles fazendo sexo com lufa-lufa e um com o quinto ano da Sonserina. Todos acabaram ficando no silêncio com a chegada da monitora chefe, os jovens já ouviram falar do cabelo dama de cabelos vermelhos em uma verdadeira seguidora das normas da escola, uma viagem para o castelo foi silenciosa.

Quando chegou à mesa da Grifinoria, a mesma já foi encontrada cheia, mas como o protocolo foi até a ponta da mesa com o intuito de receber os novatos que selecionaram para sua casa, cumprimentou os outros monitores de sua casa, Matt, o monitor do último ano, estava contando com os novos monitores do quinto ano sobre algumas experiências que não tiveram seu primeiro ano como monitor.

Matt é um rapaz bonito, seu cabelo loiro comprido e seus olhos verdes normalmente fazem muitas meninas suspirarem, ele é um jovem Don Juan, só perde para Malfoy neste momento. Sua personalidade acaba sendo o que mais coloca problemas, mas por ser um pacificador e muito diplomático, sempre acaba sendo uma pessoa perfeita para evitar muitas brigas que podem surgir em seu meio.

Passando ou olhando pelas outras mesas a jovem viu Alex conversando com alguns outros monitores e rindo com eles, na mesa da Lufa-lufa ou monitores também estavam posicionados e prontos para seleção. Já na mesa da Sonserina, Cobye e Scorpius, o pareciam está em uma pequena discussão.

"Não acredito que promover o monitor chefe é você nem ao menos apareceu na reunião dos monitores." Sussurrava para o loiro, que simplesmente rolou os olhos para as vendas da garota.

"Não estava me sentindo bem, passei uma tarde toda com uma dor de cabeça infernal, pode perguntar para Mariah." Ele sabia que as duas estavam muito próximas, sempre andando juntas quando estavam em Hogwarts, e algumas vezes fora também.

"O professor Longbottom pediu para você falar com ele após o jantar e infelizmente passar os principais pontos de uma reunião." Sua cara ainda estava reunida, mas por fim acabou informando o que era necessário para o garoto.

Por um momento em que o menino fica olhando para uma mesa da Grifinoria, seu olhar fica preso ao Rose, parece que o tempo está desacelerado, seu coração bate um pouco mais forte, e mesmo aquela distância, ele pode ver a menina estava ficando corada.

"Scorpius!" Cobye chamou sua atenção exasperada.

"That!?" Sussurra voltando seu olhar para uma loira morando ao seu lado.

"Que? Eu estou aqui aqui explicando o que aconteceu na reunião e você babando na Weasley." Seu tom ainda é mais, esperando que mais ninguém ouça falar, já tenha percebido os olhos de quem envia sons em direção a grifinória, até mesmo comentando uma vez com Mariah, mas uma morena descartada totalmente a ideia, e a menina realmente não queria expor o garoto.

"Não faça idéia do que você está falando." Sua bochecha ganha uma pequena colocação de vermelho e o mesmo pode vir na direção como portas do salão.

"Tenho certeza que não." O tom de voz da garota aumenta enquanto as portas são abertas, mas decide deixar isso de lado.

Uma enxurrada de anos anteriores desfila em direção ao centro do salão, todos admirados com tudo ou que existiam para ver em Hogwarts. À frente, o professor Charlie Thompson, professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas e Vice-Diretor Levava o Chapéu Seletor e o Banquinho para Apresentação de Ano Inicial. Esse ano o tema da música foi esperança e união, o que não variou muito do que ocorreu nos últimos anos.

Após a música do chapéu, tudo passou muito rápido, ao selecionar três novos integradores para o Corvinal, sete para o Lufa-lufa, dez para a Sonserina e nove para a Grifinoria.

Os novos alunos aprendidos são introduzidos na casa e apresentados a outros membros, principalmente nos monitores, os quais são necessários quando eles passam por algum problema, ou precisam de ajuda para ajudar na escola.

Após o término dos banquetes, os monitores rapidamente de cada casa iniciam os primeiros anos. Na mesa da Sonserina, Scorpius Malfoy andava contra a corrente, seguindo para a mesa dos professores com o intuito de conseguir falar com o professor Longbottom. Após algumas explicações, que consistem em meias verdades, algumas instruções e um acordo de reunião com o professor e chefe da casa da Grifinoria após as aulas no dia seguinte, e o loiro foi liberado para acompanhar os membros de sua casa, antes de ser lembrado por que dali a uma hora deve encontrar com o zelador Arnold Trish em frente ao retrato de três arqueiros caolhos no quinto andar, que guia a direção em seus novos quartos.

Com a cabeça vermelha, a mesma ajuda a guiar os novos alunos em direção ao salão comunal de leões, assim que ela terminar seus deveres, e se preparar para sair em direção ao passo a andar, foi puxada por uma mão em seu braço. Hugo queria explicações, e pelo jeito, queria agora.

"Pois não Hugo?" Seus dentes estão abertos, e a mesma puxada ou braço para libertar seu aperto, que acaba saindo fácil.

"Você está mesmo namorando aquele tal de Alexander?" Sua voz é baixa, e atrás dela Lily está com as mãos cruzadas, querendo estar em outro lugar, menos ali.

"Você sabe que não sabe por que espalha mentiras, e nem fala coisas que não queria dizer." Cruzo os braços com irritação.

"Mas por que você não aparece nos nossos pais?" Seu tom é questionador. E cada vez mais Rose fica irritada com ele.

"Hugo, ano passado você namorou por três meses com Rosalie, e eu descobri que vocês estavam namorando depois que terminaram. Então, ora me diga, por que motivo eu tenho que comunicar quando eu começo a namorar?" Os olhos da garota estavam começando a ficar mais escuros de raiva, e os seus olhos estavam comprimidos.

"Mas ... mas ... você é uma garota, é diferente!" O rosto do batedor da grifinória estava começando a ficar vermelho, seu tom aumentado um pouco, e algumas meninas que ainda estavam no salão comum olhando para ele com cara feia.

"Eu sou sua irmã mais velha, a maior de idade, e não preciso da satisfação sobre absolutamente nada na minha vida, quando achar que preciso comunicar algo, irei contar, caso contrário é um assunto pessoal e que tenho direito de falar para quem me sentir confortável e que confia. " Apesar de haver certo tom de autoridade, em nenhum momento Rose levanta uma voz para falar com ele. O olhar de seu irmão se torna meio perdido, e suas orelhas estão muito vermelhas. Suavizando sua expressão a jovem monitora-chefe continua. "Se você teve o contato que começou a namorar ou o que você poderia?"

Ele para pensar em alguns momentos, e seu rosto começa a ficar cada vez mais derrotado. "Bem ... eu provavelmente utilizo os nossos pais." Sua voz é fraca. "Mas é porque você sempre foi uma princesinha, e sempre me disse que eu precisava manter os rapazes longe de você."

"Exatamente, ao contrário de mim, você não pode guardar um segredo de nossos pais. E ainda está embutido em pensamentos machistas, onde nós somos mulheres frágeis e precisamos da permissão de vocês para fazer escolhas que podem selecionar ou ruir de todas as suas vidas." A menina coloca a mão em seu ombro e afasta por um momento. "Eu não preciso da sua proteção, e você pode procurar um bom namorado para alguma garota, é melhor repensar alguns conceitos." Se afasta lentamente dele, e ajeita a blusa. "Agora, uma boa noite, pense nisso sim."

Enquanto jovem monitora chefe se afasta, Lily se aproxima de Hugo e aperta seu ombro. "Ela tem razão." Dando um beijo suave no rosto de seu primo, uma garota Potter se afasta em direção ao seu dormitório, deixando o menino em pé pensando em algumas escolhas que ele faria.

Descendo executando em direção ao quinto andar, uma leoa acabou chegando alguns minutos atrasada, Trish estava com cara feia batendo ou pisando ansiosamente. "Finalmente, vocês jovens parecem pensar que não têm mais o que fazer ..."

Arnold Trish era um homem de meia idade, tinha mais de 50 anos, seus cabelos curtos e cinzas quase usavam um charme, se o homem não vivesse com cara amarrada em todo o momento. Suas roupas são um tanto surradas, e embora quase não pareçam fazer mágica, todos sabiam que ele não era um aborto, algumas inventaram histórias dizendo que ele tinha jurado não usar mais magia após matar a própria esposa por engano, outros diziam que tinham sido uma filha, outros juram que ele fez um voto perpétuo que subjugou sua magia, e alguns ainda dizem que ele possuía uma doença rara que permitia que ele fizesse mágica apenas uma vez ao ano. Mas tudo não passa de boatos simples.

"Sigam-me." Resmungou ou zelador já caminhando em direção ao sexto andar e parando em frente ao retrato das fadas do lago ao anoitecer. Como as fadinhas movem-se de um lado ao lado de uma lua cheia, ao ver os novos monitores chefes, aproximam-se se juntam à pedra que não estava no meio do lago.

"Senha?" Todas as fadinhas disseram em uníssono.

"Domum" Trish murmura e o quadro se abre para que três podem passar.

Entrando no pequeno salão comum da sala dos monitores é possível ver uma lareira, que possui um pequeno incêndio crepitando e iluminando uma sala. Em vez de ser tão beneficiado com os núcleos da Grifinoria ou Sonserina, há uma mistura de quatro casas no lugar, se misturando de forma harmoniosa. Um conjunto de dois sofás e quatro poltronas pretas estão próximos à lareira, e acima dela há um quadro com os dizeres _'Todos possuem pouco de cada um de nós, o que importa é realmente ressaltar nossas melhores partes - Financiadores de Hogwarts'_ . No canto contrário há uma escrivaninha, e uma pequena estante inclui vários tipos de livros.

"A senha para este salão será alterada toda sexta-feira, e será informada na primeira vez que sair neste espaço, para o caso de você esquecer a senha, ela também poderá ser encontrada no pequeno quadro de avisos que será exibido no quarto privado de vocês. " O zelador começa a subir como escadas para o próximo andar. "A direita está no quarto do senhor, e à esquerda no seu, e embora ambos compartilhem o banheiro, existe um encantamento que impede que qualquer pessoa que não seja você, ou os que são convidados para o quarto de vocês não entra no recinto. "

Os dois monitores olham um para o outro, e seguidos para suas portas de entrada, não havia nada de muito diferente na entrada das entradas de suas casas.

"Também não é proibido quem convidar amigos de suas casas para freqüentar este espaço, mas é proibido proibir que vocês considerem qualquer tipo de festa neste salão, com risco de punições severas em caso de desobediência." Arnold se vira em direção como escadas. "Qualquer outra pessoa que você deve consultar o professor Longbottom. Tenham uma boa noite."

Os dois monitores chefes murmuram um pouco boa noite, mas o zelador já desapareceu aos pés da escada. Por alguns instantes, os dois ficaram parados sem saber bem ou o que fazer em frente como suas portas, antes de Rose, mexer em direção ao seu quarto e entrar sem falar mais nenhuma palavra. Scorpius pensou em por um momento na bateria da porta de conversação, mas meneou a cabeça desistindo da ideia e indo para o seu quarto.


	5. Capitulo 3

**Nota da autora:** Olá! Mais um capitulo, para falar a verdade reformulei basicamente ele todo, era bem diferente na história original, não revisei, então é provável que depois eu faça algumas modificações nele.

Se vocês tiverem twitter e quiserem manter alguma comunicação por lá, podem me seguir que muito provavelmente irei seguir de volta. E só procurar por 5_signify.

Estou aberta a criticas, opiniões, conselhos.

Em fim, espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**PONTO DE VISTA DE ROSE**

**01 de setembro de 2023 – Quarto da monitora-chefe – 21:39**

Entrando no quarto a primeira coisa que notei foi à cama na cor mogno enorme no meio da sala, a colcha vermelha e branca contrastava contra as cores brancas das paredes. Uma escrivaninha estava no canto ao sul do quarto, e a direita dela havia uma pequena estante com alguns do que reconheci serem meus livros. Na escrivaninha havia algumas fotos minhas com minha família e alguns amigos, passei os dedos suavemente para uma minha com meus pais, estávamos todos sorrindo para a foto, e Hugo estava tentando invadir a imagem, mas eu estava o empurrando para fora da moldura, ri um pouco antes de seguir adiante.

A porta a esquerda do quarto, imagino que seja o banheiro compartilhado, segui em direção a ela, abri a porta e comecei a apreciar sua decoração. O mesmo era feito de ladrilhos brancos e pretos, formando pequenos emblemas da escola. Tem uma bela banheira que provavelmente caberiam duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo dentro, possuía uma pia dupla na coloração branca, passei a mão delicadamente pela bancada, admirando o mármore, quando a porta se abre bruscamente.

"Weasley!" A sobrancelha dele está levantada, em seu ombro havia uma toalha branca. Obviamente tinha a intenção de tomar banho.

"Malfoy!" Respondo no mesmo tom.

"Então...?" Ele começa, mas para.

"Então...?" Replico.

"Esse é o momento que você começa a tirar a roupa de maneira sexy e descobrimos como nós dois podemos usar essa banheira para coisas que vão além do que tomar banho?" O garoto loiro a minha frente abre um sorriso sarcástico.

Rolo meus olhos para a insinuação dele. "Nos seus sonhos Malfoy." Me viro para sair do banheiro, quando sinto a mão dele segurando levemente meu pulso. Volto meus olhos para ele. "O que você quer?"

Rapidamente sua mão deixa o meu braço. "Eu só queria continuar nossa conversa da onde paramos quando aquele almofadinha chegou." Seu tom é suave, mas as palavras pareciam estar cheia de raiva.

"Almofadinha!?" Solto um riso seco. "Isso é rico vindo de você."

Seu rosto faz um bico, que tenho que confessar é um pouco bonito. "Eu pelo menos tenho a inteligência para acompanhar." Começo a abrir a boca para começar defender Alex, mas ele levanta um dedo me silenciando. "Não vamos mais falar dele, não é para isso que eu pedi para você ficar."

"Certo, você pediu para mim ficar para tentar novamente me convencer que aquela piada que você estava falando mais cedo era verdade." Suspiro cansada, e esfrego minha testa.

"Não é uma piada, estou realmente falando sério sobre como me sinto." Seu tom tem uma mistura de agonia e raiva.

Cruzo os braços incrédula com suas palavras. "E você quer que eu acredite que de uma hora para outra você milagrosamente se tornou apaixonado por mim? Depois de todas as suas atitudes hostis contra mim?"

Ele faz uma expressão envergonhada. "Eu sei que parece que é algo que parece ser repentinamente, mas tenho me sentido assim por um bom tempo, eu só não queria aceitar que isso fosse real."

"Por eu ser quem sou?" Solto um bufo e aperto minhas mãos em meus braços.

"Sim!" Ele exclama com força, e quando parece perceber o que disse seus olhos se arregalam e ele corre para se explicar. "Quero dizer não, não exatamente, somos um Malfoy e uma Weasley, nós dois sabemos o que é esperado de nós. Nutrir qualquer tipo de afeição um pelo outro, apesar de mais mesquinho e infantil que pareça essa rixa entre nossa família, não é o esperado."

Assinto com a cabeça e lentamente abaixo meus braços. Por mais que eu não queira aceitar, isso realmente faz sentido, muitas vezes eu não ousaria nem sequer tentar imaginar ele como um par romântico, pela situação familiar em que nos encontrávamos. "E ainda assim, você deseja trazer isso para mim. O que você espera que eu diga?"

"Eu não sei, só queria tirar isso do meu peito, foi algo de momento, eu realmente não estava pensando direito. Eu só conseguia pensar: E daí? Quando eu vou pensar no que eu quero, e não no que os outros esperam de mim?" Seus olhos estão profundamente ligados aos meus, como se tentasse demonstrar sua sinceridade.

Fico em silencio o observando por alguns minutos. Mordo meu lábio, observo sua face que parece um pouco derrotada, e viro meu rosto em direção ao espelho. Coloco minhas mãos na bancada na pia, algumas das suas palavras vão de encontro com meus próprios pensamentos durante o verão. O questionamento sobre o que eu quero contra o que esperam de mim não era algo novo.

"Bem, infelizmente isso não muda nada agora." O olho pelo o espelho, sua cabeça se abaixa um pouco. "Estou com Alex, e ele é um cara muito legal e não merece que eu faça nada que possa magoa-lo, muito menos por um rapaz que até ontem estava me provocando e me infernizando."

Seu riso é triste por um instante, até uma nova luz aparecer em seus olhos e um sorriso provocante aparecer em seus lábios. "Certo, bem parece que eu vou ter que provar para você que vai valer a pena muito mais ficar comigo do que com ele."

"Isso não é um desafio Scorpius, você não pode simplesmente apagar quem somos, ou tudo pelo qual já passamos e fizemos um ao outro." Cruzo novamente meus braços exasperada com sua atitude. "Eu não acho que mesmo que não estivesse namorando poderia confiar que você não iria me machucar, ou tornar nós dois infelizes."

Aos poucos o loiro se aproxima de mim, sua mão lentamente encosta no meu rosto e retira um fio de cabelo do meu rosto, mas em vez de abaixar a mão, o mesmo começa a alisar pescoço com seu polegar e pequenos arrepios começam a surgi em minha espinha. "Bem tenho certeza que com o tempo posso provar para você que nós dois somos um par perfeito, e que eu nunca mais vou te machucar." Sua voz fica cada vez mais próxima, até que sinto seus lábios encostarem-se aos meus.

A princípio é só um encostar de lábios, persistente, até que não é mais, parece que surge um apagão em minha mente, e quando desperto novamente estou puxando seus cabelos, sua toalha está jogada no chão e sua boca está em meu pescoço dando beijos de boca aberta, enquanto ele me prensa a pia. Solto um gemido involuntário, e por conta deste gemido que percebo finalmente o que está acontecendo e começo a empurrar Scorpius de mim, ele se afasta um pouco após o segundo empurrão e seus olhos estão queimando em mim, seu rosto se aproxima novamente de mim em busca de reiniciar o beijo, mas viro meu rosto e exclamo um "Não!" bem alto.

Retiro as mãos dele de mim e me afasto. Sigo em direção a porta e não torno a olhar para ele. "Isso não deveria ter acontecido." Me retiro do cômodo antes que ele possa falar mais alguma coisa, quando fecho a porta atrás de mim, me encosto a ela, tentando fazer com que meu coração pare de correr tão rápida. Mordo um grito que quer sair e simplesmente puxo meus cabelos. "Droga, droga, droga..." sussurro constantemente.

**PONTO DE VISTA DE SCORPIUS**

**02 de setembro de 2023 – Salão Principal – 8:40**

"Caiu da cama?" A voz de Oliver chega aos meus ouvidos, mas não o bastante para querer levantar minha cabeça da mesa e olhar para seu rosto. Solto um murmúrio infeliz, e recordo a razão de estar tão cedo fora da cama em um sábado. De certa forma é culpa da Weasley, _'bem se eu desejo algo com ela, talvez fosse uma boa ideia começar a chama-la pelo seu primeiro nome' me reprendo mentalmente._

Mas de toda forma mal consegui dormir à noite após nossa conversa no banheiro, tomei um banho frio, para acalmar os ânimos e em seguida fui para a cama. Meia hora depois, podia ouvir a porta do banheiro bater de uma maneira oca. Engoli em seco e permaneci na cama, pensando em minhas atitudes nos últimos anos e como provar que não irei prejudica-la mais do que já fiz. O que é um grande problema, porque realmente não sei como fazer isso.

Por volta de uma da manhã finalmente consegui dormir, mas meus sonhos acabaram sendo conturbados, cheio de formas desconexas que quando acordei rapidamente se dispersaram, me fizeram ficar entrando e saindo do sono, até por volta das sete da manhã, quando um barulho alto, seguido de exclamações de Rose me despertaram em um rompante. Joguei meu coberto para fora do meu corpo, levantei e segui até a porta, tentei abrir a mesma, mas se encontrava travada.

Bati na porta algumas vezes. "Weasley? Está tudo bem ai?"

Demorou alguns segundos antes de obter resposta, sua voz era fraca atrás da porta. "Sim, Malfoy, só tropecei."

"Certo!" Fiquei de frente a porta por um minuto, sem saber se deveria dizer mais alguma coisa, até que desisti e voltei para a cama sentei nela e só fiquei esperando alguma qualquer coisa acontecer que me tirasse da inércia.

Vinte minutos depois ouvi o clique da porta sendo destravada, imediatamente me levantei e abri a porta, mas o banheiro já estava vazio. Com os ombros caídos decidi que não aguentaria mais um minuto naquele quarto, peguei minha roupa, e me preparei para iniciar meu dia.

Quando cheguei ao salão principal o mesmo estava quase vazio, os professores Mark Selwyn, Vivian Williams e Ellen Rosier já estavam tomando seus cafés, assim como o diretor Flitwick. Me sentei a minha mesa ainda vazia, peguei uma pouco de ovos e banco e por fim senti toda a adrenalina me deixar, me fazendo apoiar minha cabeça na mesa por alguns instantes, me senti como se estivesse com a cabeça flutuando por alguns momentos.

Com muita pouca energia, prefiro poupar a mesma para permanecer descansando por alguns momentos do que responder a Oliver.

"O que houve com ele?" A voz de Julie me faz levantar a cabeça, por um momento fico com a cabeça pesada, buscando apoio coloco o peso de minha cabeça na minha mão esquerda, após alguns momentos firmo meu olhar em meus dois amigos sentados à minha frente. Ambos estavam com roupas de fim de semana, mas pude ver o broche do clube de feitiços na lapela de suas roupas.

"Não faço ideia." O Zabine responde pegando um pedaço de torrada. "Quando cheguei ele já estava assim."

Tem um certo zumbido a minha volta, e posso ver que alguns alunos já estão sentados na mesa da sonserina, assim como nas outras mesas. Sacudo o sono de meu corpo e tento me despertar um pouco mais.

"Péssima noite de sono." Finalmente respondo soltando um longo bocejo ao final da frase.

"A cama do dormitório dos monitores não é confortável o bastante para você?" A jovem zomba de mim.

"Ou talvez esteja sentindo falta dos roncos do Rapha." Oliver complementa.

Coço meus olhos e busco um pouco de suco na mesa. "Engraçadinhos vocês... principalmente para duas pessoas que estão acordadas tão cedo em um sábado."

"O que podemos dizer... gostamos de praticar feitiços." Julie começa a falar, enquanto procura algo na mesa para comer.

"Não que provavelmente iremos praticar hoje, provavelmente só iremos ter uma noção de quem permanecerá no clube, e jogar conversa fora." A voz do jovem moreno é contundente.

"Não seja estraga prazer." A menina dá um fraco empurrão no ombro do garoto, Oliver acaba segurando a mão dela.

"Que feio, atacando uma cobra em seu habitat natural" Zomba dela, e começa a fazer carinho com o polegar na mão dela.

"Bem, talvez eu não tenha medo de cobras, já estou imune ao veneno de vocês." Sua voz se torna um pouco mais rouca quando ela responde e começa a se aproximar do garoto.

"O veneno não é a coisa mais perigosa que possuímos." Só consigo ficar parado observando o desenrolar na minha frente. 'Eles estão flertando?' meus olhos começam a piscar.

Quando Julie vai responder, solto rapidamente um "Gente! Eu ainda estou aqui." Como se fossem queimados ambos soltaram a mão e se afastaram, eu podia ver um rubor surgindo no rosto de minha amiga, e Oliver se fechando atrás de uma máscara de frieza.

Ele pigarreia e se levanta. "Bem é melhor ir indo, não quero chegar atrasado." Não espera uma resposta antes de seguir em direção as portas principais.

"Mas o encontro só é daqui a meia hora." Julie sussurra cabisbaixa.

Ficamos em um silencio desconfortável por alguns segundos. "Quer conversar sobre o que acabou de acontecer?" Seus olhos se estreitam em minha direção.

"Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu antes da reunião dos monitores?" Sua pergunta sai em um tom duro.

"Certo, entendi, não vamos conversar sobre isso agora." Faço um sinal de rendição, ela suspira e volta a comer em silencio, deixando um ao outro com seus próprios pensamentos.

Sou tirado deles quando uma algazarra na mesa da lufa-lufa chama minha atenção, na mesa o irmão de Rose está bagunçando o cabelo do garoto Potter, que está lutando para se libertar do menino mais novo. A Potter mais nova se sentou ao lado de seu irmão e estava falando de alguma coisa com muita energia, já a monitora chefe estava em pé olhando com um olhar desaprovador em direção ao seu irmão.

"Podemos dizer que não tem como a escola ficar em paz enquanto Weasley's e Potter's ocuparem esse colégio, independente de que casa sejam." Ju comenta, pouco antes voltar a comer sua torrada.

Abro a boca para responder alguma zombaria, mas minhas palavras morrem em minha boca quando vejo o capitão da Corvinal se aproximar de Rose, sussurrar alguma coisa e a puxar pela mão em direção a saída do espaço. Tento manter uma expressão neutra, mas meu mal humor deve ser nitidamente notado, já que minha amiga faz uma cara de pena para mim.

_'Bem, é tudo uma questão de tempo e paciência. O primeiro tenho o suficiente, o segundo nem tanto.'_

**PONTO DE VISTA DE ROSE**

**02 de setembro de 2023 – Sala de aula vazia – 9:15**

Ambos paramos no meio da sala por alguns instantes, só olhando um para o outro. Existe uma pequena ruga na testa de Alex, e seus braços cruzados fazem sua postura parecer mais como se ele estivesse se protegendo de mim. Após o silencio que parecia interminável e um pouco questionador, meu namorado suspira e se apoia a mesa a suas costas.

"Então...?" Ele diz.

"Então...?" Replico, mas assim que as palavras saem da minha boca, uma outra conversa que iniciou muito parecida com essa vem a minha cabeça. Molho meus lábios e decido que talvez seja melhor eu tomar a frente nessa possível discussão. "Alex sobre ontem..."

Tento iniciar, mas ele me corta levantando a mão. "Rose deixe-me falar primeiro, por favor." Sua voz é baixa, entretanto resoluta, e acaba me fazendo concordar. "Na última noite passei um tempo pensando muito sobre o tipo de relacionamento que quero que exista entre nós, apesar de não estarmos namorando a tanto tempo, nós somos amigos a dois anos, e nesse tempo você sempre foi uma pessoa integra, e que nunca me deu motivos para pensar que pudesse desconfiar de você."

Fico em silencio, meus pensamentos voltam para a noite anterior, um banheiro e Malfoy. Engulo em seco, mas decido deixar ele terminar de falar.

"E por esse motivo acho que você não precisa me explicar nada, mas se quiser falar saiba que vou escutar o que tem a dizer." Aos poucos ele começa a se aproximar de mim, até que me puxa para junto dele, e apoia minha cabeça em seu peito. "Mesmo que seja sobre macacos voadores, e sobre esmaltes cintilantes horripilantes." Zomba de uma conversa que tivemos a um ano atrás durante o verão.

"Seu bobo!" Dou um pequeno empurrão nele e solto uma pequena risada, mas ele se aproxima e me dá um leve beijo na testa.

"Te adoro." Sussurra antes de beijar meus lábios, apenas selando-os a princípio delicadamente.

Logo estamos nos beijando com mais intensidade, levemente ele me empurra em direção a uma das mesas, suas mãos começam a seguir em direção a base de minha blusa, enquanto minha mão vai aos seus cabelos.

Alex é um bom beijador, sempre houve um certo prazer em beijar ele. Nunca houve fogos de artifícios, ou perdi a noção do tempo e espaço, muito menos houve um frio na barriga. Mas por sermos amigos, e em seguida começarmos a ficar de vez em quando, em seguida sempre que estávamos sozinhos no mesmo espaço, pareceu que o próximo passo obvio era namorar, então quando ele me pediu, acabei aceitando.

Eu provavelmente não deveria estar pensando nisso, ou começar a comparar a forma como minha mão se encaixa no cabelo dele em comparação com a de um certo loiro, ou como as mãos dele me parecem agora grande de mais. Ou até mesmo que seus beijos em meus pescoço não estão provocando arrepios, embora é bem obvio que meu corpo está reagindo a todos os estímulos que ele está aplicando, só não é... maravilhoso e de tirar o folego e me fazer perder a razão ou o controle.

Quando ele começa a tentar subir minha camisa o afasto um pouco. Seus olhos estão nublados pelo desejo. "Ok, acho que agora eu tenho que ir." Ele me olha por alguns momentos, antes de me dar um sorriso sacana.

"Só mais um pouquinho." Sua voz é baixa, e o mesmo se aproxima para beijar novamente meus lábios. O deixo por alguns momentos, até que o afasto de vez.

Me afasto dele, e começo a arrumar minha roupo. "Prometi que iria encontrar com Sophia logo após o café." Invento e desvio meu olhar para evitar que ele perceba a mentira.

Sua mão pega levemente meu braço, e me faz seguir em sua direção. "Ela não vai se importar se você furar com ela. Estamos tendo um momento tão bom." Faz charme e tenta me beijar novamente, mas viro o rosto e me afasto novamente.

"Ah eu tenho certeza que ela irá se importar, principalmente se eu não tiver caído de cinco lances de escada." Tento fazer uma piada.

"Tá bom." Me abraça por trás, me dá um beijo no pescoço. "Quer que eu te acompanhe?" Se afasta e vem segurar minha mão.

"Não precisa, precisamos de um tempo sozinhas para conversarmos, e a entrada de garotos é proibida." Seguro sua mão por um momento, antes de soltar.

"Ok, ok, já entendi." Se afasta e segue até a porta a abrindo, me aguarda passar e me segue. "Nos falamos mais tarde então." Diz me dando um último beijo, antes de seguir de volta para o salão principal, faço o caminho oposto em direção as escadas, indo para o sétimo andar, e torcendo para que Sophia esteja por lá, e não no salão principal, ou em qualquer outro lugar que Alex possa esbarrar nela.

**PONTO DE VISTA DE SCORPIUS**

**04 de setembro de 2023 – Salão Principal – 7:30**

Eu quase poderia dizer que finalmente as aulas irão começar, e que talvez eu pudesse estar ansioso com isso, mas a realidade é que não estou. Tendo que acordar mais cedo que o normal para poder pegar não só a minha grade de horário com a professora Sinistra, que é a chefe da casa Sonserina, como também distribuir as mesmas para os outros monitores e assim como indicado pelo Professor Longbottom _'agora havia uma nova responsabilidade, é era meu dever fazer com que os outros monitores não só seguissem meu exemplo, como direcionar eles em suas atitudes e nas próximas reuniões que ocorrerão ao longo do ano.'_

Só de pensar em suas palavras me dá vontade de revirar os olhos, se não houvesse os privilégios, provavelmente já teria dispensado esse cargo. Pensando em privilégios, meu olhar se dirige para a mesa da Grifinória, diretamente para certa ruiva, a vi muito pouco após o café do sábado, não sei se ela estava me evitando, mas é muito provável que sim.

Voltando meus olhos para a mesa, passo meu olhar por Raphael, que está comendo como se estivesse a uma semana sem comer, ao seu lado Oliver faz uma cara de enjoado, antes de se virar para mim. "Então quando vamos poder visitar sua nova moradia?"

"E mensmoo..." Raphael tenta falar de boca cheia, mas acaba engolindo rapidamente. "Quero dizer, é mesmo, estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber como é a toca dos monitores chefes."

Oliver foi outro que parecia que estava evitando o salão principal, ou qualquer outro lugar que possuísse muitas pessoas durante o fim de semana, após o café da manhã de sábado sumiu, quando chegou essa manhã passou uns bons cinco minutos sem olhar para mim.

Meu fim de semana passou comigo seguindo entre meu dormitório, e ficar várias horas fazendo nada de nada e ir ao salão da sonserina, jogando xadrez bruxo, discutindo vantagens e desvantagens das tecnologias trouxas com Raphael e dois outros nascidos trouxas, o que mais tarde se transformou em uma pequena aula sobre algumas novas tecnologias de comunicação para três sangues puros que nunca realmente tiveram contato com quase nenhum objeto trouxa, uma reunião com o professor Longbottom que acabou velando alguns sermões sobre eu ser adulto e minhas novas responsabilidades e por fim as rondas.

O novo horário de ronda, que estava em fase de teste esse ano, ou pelo menos até que os monitores do quinto ano se habituassem a nova rotina. A nova modalidade consistia em um monitor deveria sempre fazer as rondas com um aluno do sétimo ano, até por volta das nove horas, quando o quinto ano deveria voltar para seu salão comunal, e o sétimo ano permaneceria fazendo sua ronda até dez horas.

Acabei ficando com Connor Ether, um quinto ano da corvinal tranquilo, que acaba falando somente o necessário e não faz muitas perguntas quando estou explicando, mas que quando surgem duvidas ao fim questiona mostrando sua linha de raciocínio, e até mesmo o porquê de usar determinadas palavras poderiam causar uma má interpretação.

Em fim, voltando meu olhar para os rapazes a minha frente. "Talvez possamos chamar as meninas na sexta e fazer uma pequena reunião antes do meu horário de ronda."

Rapha se anima com a perspectiva, Oli só fica mudo e olha para mim, atrás dele observo Rose passando e seguindo em direção à mesa dos professores. "Para onde você vai?" A voz do garoto com visual emo me chama, e percebo que estou de pé, mesmo que não fosse minha intenção.

Levo alguns segundos para considerar uma resposta. "Vou pegar os horários e dividir entre os monitores." Sou recebido com um 'certo' e 'ok', antes de afastar e caminhar em direção à professora Sibila.

"Malfoy." A professora me cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça, e sete pilhas de papeis. "Imagino que após dois anos como monitor você saiba o que fazer, mas para não restar duvida lhe passarei novamente as instruções." Apontando para as três primeiras pilhas de pergaminho a mesma continua. "Aqui estão os horários dos 3° primeiros anos, cada estudante deve receber uma agenda, assim como uma cópia deve ser pendurada no quadro de avisos da câmara da Sonserina, para o caso de algum deles perder seu próprio horário."

Aceno com a cabeça e começo a pensar em dividir as pilhas com os monitores do quinto ano, não é possível que eles vão conseguir fazer uma bagunça grande com algo tão simples.

"As outras quatro pilhas são os horários individuais de cada aluno, tente fazer com que não seja confundido. Mas para evitar que haja grandes perdas no caso do aluno perde sua grade de horário, um mapa de aulas deve ser colocado também no quadro de avisos, mas nesse quadro terá o horário dos professores em qual sala serão dadas as aulas e suas respectivas matérias. Entendido?"

"Claro professora." Aceno com a cabeça e olho em volta, encontro Cobye sentada com Mariah em um canto e aceno para ela se aproximar, em seguida olho para Alan e Richard, monitores do quinto e sexto ano da sonserina respectivamente. Demoro um pouco mais para achar Amelie e Sara, mas não demora muito para ambas também se encontrarem de pé a minha frente.

Separo dois montes com as pilhas do terceiro ano, e entrego os do primeiro ano para Alan, a dos segundo entrego para Amelie, e metade da pilha do terceiro para cada um. Em seguida entrego o quarto ano para Richard, o quinto para Sara, e o sexto para Cobye, os dispenso-os antes de seguir para pegar a minha pequena pilha. Antes de me virar para começar a entregar os horários, ouço um encontrão, seguido de um grito e corpos se batendo, por fim o som de pergaminhos caindo de forma espalhada, em minha face um pergaminho contendo um horário cobre minha visão.

_'Por que eu tinha que perguntar o que poderia dar errado?'_


End file.
